


Invincible

by Akuma_Butler



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Happy Ending, Holidays, Let's have some angst first, M/M, Rio, Three Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akuma_Butler/pseuds/Akuma_Butler
Summary: Life goes on, and Kageyama and Hinata take different paths. They meet, sometimes, but something is missing. After a week in Rio, where Hinata lives, they feel uncomfortable: their special connection seems to be gone for good. Unless...?
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 29





	Invincible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fallinghigh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallinghigh/gifts).



> Happy Birthday ♥

Hinata breathed in and out several times to calm himself, and put a smile on his face when Kageyama came back to their table, his poker face as inexpressive as usual. They were in a fancy restaurant in Rio, enjoying their night with delightful food and a view on the bay, and yet the red hair boy was not able to relax. This was so frustrating! This whole situation, the week they spent together… Was it really going to end like that? In this staid place? It was nothing like them. It sounded fake and uncomfortable. It _was_ fake and uncomfortable.

“What time is your flight, tomorrow?” he asked with a strangled voice.

“Nine. I have to be at the airport by seven.”

“You might want to sleep early. We should go back to my apartment.” Kageyama nodded and Hinata’s heart felt heavier. His former teammate came to visit him in Rio during his week off. They were both professional players since they left high school; the setter kept playing in Japan, while Hinata chose beach volley, sure that he could be even better on the court with different techniques. It was the right thing to do at that time, and his career really took off since he was in Brazil, so he never regretted. Besides, Japan was not that far, and during the two first years he visited his friends and family many times, his suitcase full of gifts and his smile always brighter. Until that day. The day he last met Kageyama. It was more than a year ago, and they did not meet since.

“Tonight’s on me.” Said Kageyama while taking the bill, interrupting Hinata’s thoughts. “Are you okay?”

“I am. I am just… tired I guess. It’s been a busy week.”

“It was busy, yes.”

“I hope you enjoyed the city. And your holidays.”

“I did. It was exhausting but I had fun. Rio is beautiful, I understand why you don’t want to come back to Japan.”

“I never said I did not want to come back.” muttered Hinata, playing with some breadcrumbs on the white tablecloth.

“Oh.”

“Yes.”

It had been that awkward all week long. At one point, Hinata had wondered why Kageyama was even there. Yeah, why was he even there, in the first place? When he called a month ago, almost a year after the last time they _talked_ , Hinata thought it was a sick joke. Hearing his voice on the phone made his heart missed a beat, and his mouth went dry when he agreed to host Kageyama for his week off. Maybe he just wanted to enjoy a free holidays week? _Nah_ , that wasn’t like Kageyama. Besides, they both earned enough money to rent suites in first-class hotel. So why?

“I already paid. Shall we go?”

Hinata nodded again and tripped over his chair, blushing. He ignored Kageyama’s suspicious look and head out first, catching his breath when he reached the sidewalk. He wore fancy clothes and his tie chocked him. With a laugh, he undid the knot and ruffled his red hair.

“What’s so funny?” asked his black hair friend.

“Us. That. This is ridiculous, don’t you think?”

“What do you mean?”

“What do I mean? Come on, Tobio. You cannot _not_ have notice how weird this is. This is nothing like us. This all week. This restaurant. The blanks in our talks. It’s… depressing. If that is really us, if that is what we became, it is truly depressing.”

Kageyama remained silent and looked at the beach. On the other side of the road, the moon was reflecting on the water, and some people were enjoying their hot evening. There was no stars –Rio was too bright for the stars to shine.

“It is not us!” he exclaimed after a short silence. “It cannot be us, because something is missing. Something essential!”

“What?” Hinata looked up, surprised by the excitation in the setter’s voice.

“Volleyball, dumbass!”

And Hinata understood. Of course, volleyball! He was so stupid. How could he possibly hoped for things to get better between them if they did not even play volley? They never, never overcame their problems out of court before. They had to play to be true to each other. With a ball above them and challenged by the net, they were not able to hide anything. They could not lie.

“Follow me!” he said, grabbing his friend hand. Kageyama felt the small hand burning his fingers, but he did not try to escape. Their relationship might have been weird since the last time they met in Japan, it might have been weird all week long, but they were about to meet each other on court again. He could not escape now. Hinata pulled him across several streets, and they walked until the moon was high in the sky.

“I showed you this place from my terrace, remember? That’s where we practice beach volley. I have a spare key, because I always practice late at night. I mean, when I find someone to toss to me.”

“How is your setter?” asked Kageyama while Hinata was turning on the lights of the arena. In front of them was a huge court covered with white sand, and they both take off their shoes.

“Nothing like you." replied the spiker.

“Is that a good, or a bad thing?”

“A good thing, I guess.” Hinata said. He was busy gathering some balls to practice, and he did not see Kageyama frowned, but he added anyway: “I mean, you are one of your kind, right, Yamayama-kun?” Taking off his jacket, he unbuttoned the top of his shirt and rolled up his sleeves, ignoring Kageyama’s confusion. _What? Will you say I repel you, this time too ?_

“You should take off your suit, too. Otherwise you’ll make bad moves, and I deserve your best tosses.”

“You sound confident. I play in the national team, you know.”

“But you don’t play on sand.” winked Hinata before he started running. Closing his eyes, he jumped when he felt like it, recalling the feeling of the complete trust into the ball. All he had to do was raising his arm and smash: the ball would be there, as it was always there when he played with Kageyama. But his hand didn’t meet the thin leather and he fell on the sand, surprised.

“What happened?”

“Bad timing.” grumbled the setter.

“Let’s try again.”

And they tried again. And again. They tried until Hinata’s smile vanished, and Kageyama’s eyebrows became a tight dark line.

“We should stop.”

Hinata glanced at Kageyama. His look could kill, and the setter turned his head to avoid him.

“You look like you’re about to cry, dumbass.” He expected a sharp answer from his teammate, but he heard a sniffing and came closer to Hinata, worried. The spiker was crying, but it was tears of anger.

“It is not a big deal to you, is it?” shouted Hinata, all of a sudden. “It’s just some tosses; we are not even playing so you don’t care. Why would you care, huh? You will just take your plane in the morning and go back to your precious national team anyway; the world does not stand still if you just miss a few tosses.”

“Since when are you such a sore loser?” Kageyama asked. He looked like he really did not understand what Hinata meant, and it pissed off the red hair boy even more. He opened his mouth as if he was about to say something, his cheeks pink of anger, but he changed his mind and picked up the jacket he left on the floor.

“Nevermind. We should head home. You are leaving early, tomorrow.”

That time, his attitude ticked Kageyama off. He grabbed Hinata’s arm, where the skin was bare, and locked their eyes together.

“Spill it out. If you don’t, it is over.”

“Are you threatening me, now?” shouted Hinata, enraged.

“I am not. For goodness’ sake, are you playing dumb on purpose? Do you really think that we will ever be the same if you leave now? Don’t you think we broke too many things already? Spill it out, now.”

Hinata freed his arm from Kageyama’s grip and stepped back.

“Okay, I will. We missed our tosses, and it makes me mad because it’s the proof, if we needed one, that something is broken between us. I spent all week with a stranger, a Kageyama I am uncomfortable with and I know nothing about. Every word we said was unnatural and since you arrived, I haven’t stop wondering why you were here. So tell me, Tobio. Why did you come? Why did you visit me, after you rejected me that harshly last time we met in Japan?”

Kageyama opened his mouth but remained silent, and Hinata had a nasty smirk.

“You thought it was nothing, that time, huh? You thought it was okay to visit your old high school friend as if nothing happened, because it did not matter, to you. It was barely a kiss, after all. And a bad one, since you pushed me away before I could even realize.”

Kageyama closed his mouth, and Hinata kept going. His face was wet with tears he did not even feel, but he was finally saying what was on his mind, and he felt slightly better.

“As I told you before, I am sorry I kissed you, since it was basically an assault while we were drunk. But I won’t apologize for my feelings. I won’t. I won’t be sorry for falling for you, I won’t be sorry for loving you. I respected you decision when I left, and I did not interfere with your life. _You_ are the one who came here all of a sudden.”

“I needed to check.” mumbled Kageyama. He was as pale as the sand around them.

“Check what? That the connexion we had was over? That we were no longer an invincible team anymore? Saying it is killing me, Tobio, but our duo belongs to the past. Now you’ve checked, you can go back. We don’t have to meet anymore.”

“So we leave it in Karasuno? We close the door, and we live our own lives.”

“That is what we have been doing for the last three years. You must be relieved.” spilled Hinata. He stopped crying, and felt exhausted. He saw this ending coming, despite all his attempts to stop it.

“I am not.” said Kageyama, looking at his bare feet in the sand. “It scares me. Leaving us behind scares me. Last year was a mess. Knowing you were somewhere I could not reach you was unbearable. I saw you on TV many times and you were so good it killed me. I am the one who is supposed to make you invincible.”

“That’s possessiveness. It will go away with time. When you find a new partner.”

“It is not!” Kageyama cry resonated in the arena and Hinata froze, looking at his clenched fists. “It is not possessiveness. It is more. After you kissed me and left, I talked with Tsukki and Oikawa, and I did not like what they told me but I have to admit they were right.”

 _Tsukishima and Oikawa?_ Bakageyama. Now was probably not the right time to tell him he went for the worst advice possible, especially since these advices seemed to benefit Hinata.

"I love you. I think I am in love with you since high school, maybe even since we met, and I was not able to figure it out sooner. When you kissed me, it scared me to death, but it scares me even more if we walk out of this arena with untold feelings.”

Hinata’s heart stopped, and he escaped a laugh.

“You know I won’t kiss you this time, right? Last time, my face hurt for days.”

Kageyama raised an eyebrow. Unconsciously, Hinata had stepped forward, and he had lifted his chin slightly. With a sudden move, the setter closed the space between them and captured his lips, closing his eyes as if it was a dream he did not want to wake up from. Unlike last time, Hinata’s breath did not taste of vodka, and he opened his mouth, stroking his tongue. The salt of his sweat and tears made him eager and he made him fall on the floor, accompanying him until they reached the cold sand. Their embrace was new, but not messy. As if the three last years never existed, they moved with each other as if they were one. And soon, they actually became one. With precise moves and synchronized moans, they reached a physical and psychological pleasure they never hoped for: as if they belonged with each other, not only on the court but also in their most intimate moments.

Just like that, in the middle of the beach volley Arena, under the hot summer sky of Rio, they found out they could be even more invincible than they had ever dreamed of.

**-**

**Mello**


End file.
